


Dave's Realization

by Janecrocker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Booties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecrocker/pseuds/Janecrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds himself with a new fascination. And John is directly involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this turned out and I hope you like it too!

It started out casual. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. John and I were walking down the hallway together, just two bros going to the same class. But when he abruptly turned to face me, excitement written all over his features, my hand brushed against his ass. He pretended it didn't happen and so did I. But I noticed how his face got just a bit red. His excitement didn't drop, though. Not even in the slightest. I just smirked a bit and put my hands in my pants pockets. 

It happened again. But this time he was walking in front of me. He suddenly stopped walking. My crotch went straight to his ass because I hadn't noticed he had hit the brakes, therefore I kept walking. Straight. Into. His ass. I'd like to lie and say it wasn't the nicest ass I had ever felt against any part of my body. But damn that booty was fine.

I'm not proud of how it happened the next time. But still I regret nothing. We were at my house this time. It was hot as per usual since the AC was usually off and we had stripped down to our boxers. Which wasn't uncommon; both the AC being out and us being in such minimal clothing because of it happened quite frequently. He was really getting into the game we were playing. He was practically waving his ass right there in front of my face. I kept losing (which caused him much glee) because I couldn't stop staring at it. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, but it's not like I could just cop a feel of my best friend's ass without it being weird. So I made it look like I was getting up to get sodas and I clapped him on the back, but I was just a little too low, much to my pleasure. He yelped and I apologized and said I had been aiming for his back. 

It's like an addiction- his ass that is- I just can't help myself from the occasional "accidental" grope or slap. It started out with accidents, and now it's every chance I get! Just a little tap he won't notice, or just brush up against it. Accidents happen, he won't blame me for something like that. 

I'm starting to notice things about him tat I hadn't noticed before. Well, aside from his butt. Like how beautiful his smile is. Or the way he bowed his head and little and bit his bottom lip when he was nervous or concentrating. Or the way his eyelids drooped when I played with his hair. I also recognized things like how he groaned when he lifted his book filled backpack. And his giggle. Oh, his giggle; I hard started working extra hard just to hear it. My stomach churned when he frowned. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled. John was actually... Really cute.


End file.
